1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic signal producing apparatus capable of issuing musical tone signals produced at its internal tone generator together with acoustic signals applied thereto from an external device such as a microphone, an electronic musical instrument or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been proposed an acoustic signal producing apparatus of the type which includes means for applying musical effects to musical tone signals produced at its internal tone generator. On the other hand, there has been proposed an acoustic apparatus capable of applying various musical effects to acoustic signals supplied thereto from an external device such as a microphone or the like.
In the prior art, however, the musical effects are independently applied to the musical tone signals and the acoustic signals at the respective apparatuses and separately controlled. It is, therefore, needed to separately change each applying state of the musical effects. This causes troublesome in manipulation of both the apparatuses.